


Under the Mistletoe with you

by pretzelmintz



Series: The Hope’s Peak Experience [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: CHRISTMAS BITCH, F/F, First Kiss, LMAO, M/M, ahhhhhh, also i uhhh, also uhh, any wayy uhhhhhh, author chan sucks ass at writing ships, im surprised i finished this, in 2 hours, its ya boi, my favourite paring, ready to provide that KIRUMATSU CONTENT, self project my anxiety onto kaede, sonianami if you squint, super cheesy title i know, theres not enough content for them, this links in with my chatfic, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Kaede deals with post-concert nerves.It's a good think Kirumi is there to help.Or, Kaede's christmas wish is granted.





	Under the Mistletoe with you

**Author's Note:**

> WYEYYYY
> 
> wow!! i posted something BESIDES my chatfic!!!
> 
> i am terrrribleee at writing fics and kisses whoops
> 
> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!
> 
> There is not enough content for these beautiful girls.

_-Monday, December 25th, 12:04am-_

 

Kaede shivered as she entered the dorm, stomping her feet on the ground and causing snow to shower over the carpet.

It was around midnight, and she had just finished cleaning up after the Christmas party. She was in the music club, so she was responsible for somehow getting the piano to the storage room.

Chiaki, of course, had fallen asleep as soon as the word “cleaning” was heard, pretty much collapsing on the spot. Sonia, quivering with worry, had carried her bridal style back to their dorm.

Somehow, hitting a triangle every few seconds was incredibly tiring.

Meanwhile, Ibuki, who had been hitting the drums hard enough to break them was bouncing off the walls, but that was no surprise seeing as it was her permanent state.

Sayaka, Komaru and Leon were considerate enough to help her with the cleaning.

 

Kaede hung her pink coat in the closet at the entrance and layed on the couch. She took out her phone, seeing that the group chat was blowing up.

 

**-The REAL Disaster of the Ultimate Academy-**

_-Monday, December 25 th, 12:06am-_

 

 **ouma wa mou shindeiru** : BOIII

 

 **ouma wa mou shindeiru** : KAEDEEE

 

 **im kin with kirigiri no doubles uwu** : you did SO GOOD AT THE CONCERT!!

 

 **minion daddy** : it was incredible.

 

 **i want a stronk girl to kill me in my sleep** : YESSSS GIRLLL YOU GO

 

 **nyahhh :3** : it was MAGICAL

 

 **the grinch is gay and so am i** : STRAIGHT OUTTA DEPUSSY

 

 **ass ass in** : you mean Debussy?

 

 **the grinch is gay and so am i** : yeah him

 

 **whaddub im jared im 19 and i never fucking learned how to read** : IT WAS

 

 **whaddub im jared im 19 and i never fucking learned how to read** : OUT OF THIS WORLD

 

 **ass ass in** : agreed!!

 

 **agar.io is basically just a vore orgy** : YASSS BITCH

 

 **yaint goin tuh heaven** : atua says he loved it! it was divine!

 

 **i stuck my dick in an anthill once** : gonta loved the music!! :D

 

 **holy fuck it’s sans undertale** : me too :)

 

-

 

Kaede smiled. The gang could get pretty rowdy at times, but it was hard to deny that they all loved each other. She honestly felt like tearing up. She read through the supportive messages from even before the consert, wishing she had seen them earlier.

Maybe she would’ve been less afraid.

 

-

 

_-Monday, December 25 th, 8:36pm-_

The concert was beginning soon.

Truth was, she was a bundle of nerves. Forget butterflies, there was a god damn beehive in her stomach.

She had no idea why she was so nervous. After all, out there were all of her friends. She was also performing alongside the music club!

If anyone had the right to be nervous, it was Sayaka, who was the one actually singing. She was practically rocking back and forth on the chair, with Makoto sitting next to her.

“You’ll be great, trust me.”

Sayaka managed a weak smile. Kaede knew they were close friends from before attending Hope’s Peak.

Kaede, of course, was to play the piano. Leon, who had been deemed good enough to perform, was on the guitar. Ibuki was on the drums, while Komaru was on the trumpet. It wasn’t her talent, but she was pretty good at it.

As for Chiaki, she had no musical experience, but she really loved playing the triangle. Besides, when she had joined the club, Chiaki told them she had played _a lot_ of Wii Music, so she had _some_ experience.

Kaede heard rumbling from behind the red curtain, the noises of the gathered students. When the curtain opened, it would reveal the music club.

Kaede’s thoughts were interrupted by Ibuki, who stood up so suddenly she scared poor Chiaki.

“Alright gang!” she yelled. “Lemme see those bright smiles! It’s show time!”

Makoto got up from his chair. “I guess I should leave. Good luck you guys! I’ll be watching from the crowd!”

With that, he disappeared in the darkness of backstage.

Sayaka let out a loud sigh, which trembled due to her fear.

“O-okay! Let’s go!”

Kaede was doing a much better job at hiding her fear, though her shaking legs practically gave her away.

_Calm down. You’re fine. You won’t mess up._

She somehow convinced herself to settle down just a bit when Headmaster Kirigiri’s voice rang in the air.

He was commanding silence to the crowd outside, meaning it was about to start.

Ibuki gave her a hard pat on the back.

“Goooood luck!”

Kaede nodded and sat by her piano, like she’d done many times before.

_Then why am I so nervous?_

Looking around, Kaede saw that the others were ready as well.

Ibuki grinned from behind her drums, while Sayaka stood at the front. Chiaki waited patiently by the triangle, along with the other bells she would play. Leon stood with his guitar straped around his body, a look of happiness on his face.

Kaede closed her eyes and took a deap breath, which shook as she released.

And then, the curtain opened.

Her nerves immediately skyrocketed.

It wasn’t the amout of spectators present that made her nervous, but their stares.

She felt like they were watching her every movement, judging her every action.

Like they were picking her apart to find her insecurities, to forever capture her mistakes.

Kaede felt tears sting her eyes.

 

_Don’t cry._

Her fingers were shaking.

 

_You’re not that weak, are you?_

Her breathing was ragged.

 

_Don’t be such a-_

Suddenly, Kaede’s eyes met with someone in the crowd.

Kirumi Tojo.

Of course Kirumi would be there. She was an Ultimate, after all.

Of course her crush would be here to watch her fail.

Yet, there was no malice in her gaze.

She smiled at Kaede, giving her a thumb’s up.

 

Immediately, the pianist felt the anxiety melt in her chest.

She wouldn’t fail.

 

Ibuki began a quick intro, and Kaede began to play as Sayaka breathed in to begin the tune.

 

 

_-Monday, December 25 th, 12:11am-_

 

Kaede thought about how seeing Kirumi had caused all her fear to subside. The mere sight of the pretty maid made her feal safe, secure and of course very, _very_ gay.

How could Kaede have _not_ fallen for her?

She spent some time daydreaming and felt herself start to fall asleep. Everyone else was asleep, she knew because she could hear Gonta snoring and Kokichi laughing softly. Shuichi had told her that his boyfriend would sometimes giggle in his sleep. The detective talked about it like it was adorable, however Kaede had a hard time thinking of it as anything but terrifying.

He conscious began to drift away as she grew more tired because of the stressful day.

And, just as she almost fell asleep…

The front door opened.

Kaede jumped, the thud snapping her wide awake. She was then face to face with a very tired looking Ultimate Maid.

Of course.

Obviously her crush would see her like this, tired and disheveled. However, Kirumi looked equally as disheveled.

“Kaede.”

“Kirumi.”

The two girls stood in awkward silence, staring at each other. Kirumi broke the silence.

“I thought everyone was sleeping.”

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” she lied. She was exhausted. And yet, some part of her had suspected that Kirumi had not returned. Had she been unintentionally waiting for her to arrive?

“I thought you were sleeping already.” that was also a slight lie. God, she felt like Kokichi.

Kirumi shook her head. “I had extra work to do in the aftermath of the party. Also, you were splendid, Kaede. The music was very enjoyable.”

Kaede willed herself not to blush, but it was in vain. Her face heated up at the maid’s words.

“T-thank you!”

Kirumi smiled, once again setting the pianist’s heart on fire.

“You said you were having trouble sleeping?” she questioned, “then perhaps some tea would help you fall asleep?”

Kaede perked up. “Oh, that would be nice, but you don’t have to-”

But Kirumi was already preparing some tea.

Kaede pushed herself off the couch and sat at the kitchen table, waiting patiently.

Not even a minute later, Kirumi strolled in holding two cups of tea.

She set the hot cup in front of Kaede, who thanked her and took the steaming tea in her hands. Kirumi took a seat in adjacent from her.

Kaede sipped the beverage. It was warm, and it slightly burned her tongue, but she didn’t complain.

Sitting here with Kirumi made her forget the pain in her mouth.

 

The two girls talked for a bit. They spoke about anything that came to mind. Past piano concerts, funny experiences with past masters, entertaining anecdotes, anything. Kaede was unaware of the passing time.

Kaede didn’t feel tired anymore. She was wide awake, gazing at Kirumi. Every long story she told was worth it to see the maid smile and laugh. She was always so formal, so polite, but she was acting more genuine.

She laughed like any other would. She told stories like any other would.

For a few seconds, Kaede forgot she was a maid.

 

Kirumi’s eyes turned to the clock set on the wall. It was 1am. They had been talking for a full hour.

“Well uh, I should, yknow… get to bed.”

Was that disappointment in Kirumi’s eyes? Whatever it was, it was gone within a second.

“Yes, of course. I hope you may now sleep peacefully.”

Kaede nodded. “Yeah, thanks Kirumi!”

“My pleasure.”

Kaede stood up and immediately felt her legs practically give out. Her body must be way more tired than her mind.

With all feeling leaving her legs for a moment, Kaede could do nothing but begin to fall forward.

“Kaede! Are you oka-”

Kirumi was cut off as Kaede stumbled forward- straight into her arms.

 

_Uh._

_Crap._

_That was not intentional._

Kaede couldn’t believe it.

She was in her crush’s arms.

She had no idea what to say, what to do, what action would be most appropriate-

All Kaede could do was stare into Kirumi’s eyes.

Kirumi stared right back.

Kirumi’s arms were strong and they instinctively wrapped around Kaede’s back to catch her.

Kaede had never seen her from so close before.

Kirumi’s eyes were green like olives, but also like a forest, and the sea-

They were really pretty.

Kirumi’s face immediately turned red as she blushed like mad.

Kaede had never seen Kirumi blush before, it was so unexpected from the Ultimate Maid.

The moment dragged on and on as Kaede remained in her arms, neither of them daring to make a move.

_Is this a dream?_

It sure felt like it.

 

“I uh- crap I- I’m sorry uh- wait- give me a second-”

Kaede’s word tumbled out before she could stop them as she quickly released herself from Kirumi’s grip.

Kirumi was blushing even harder, but she wasn’t alone.

Kaede’s face was also burning.

However, Kirumi seemed really out of loop. She lost her posture, all calm was drained from her face and her words were anything but formal.

“Forgive me, I- uhh- are you okay? I mean-”

The two were a blushing, stuttering mess.

“I-I’m gonna go-” is all Kaede said as she prepared herself to make a mad dash out of her room and immediately sleep away all memories of the embarrassement she subjected herself to.

And yet…

Something, _something_ , prompted her to look up.

Maybe it was Atua. Angie always said he watched over them.

Maybe it was just luck, as Nagito would claim.

Maybe, _maybe_ -

 

 

_-1 week prior-_

 

“Mistletoe?”

 

Kirumi, Shuichi, Tenko, Himiko, Kokichi, Maki, Gonta, Kaede, Kiyo, Keebo and Tsumugi all stared at the top of the door frame, where a small sprig had been attached.

 

It had long, smooth green leaves and snow white berries, as well as a gold bow clipped near the base.

The students listened as the Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguji, lectured them about the festive decoration.

 

Winter had hit the Academy for Ultimate Students like a truck. Snow covered every inch of the ground, snowflakes drifted out of the sky and the sun was barely visible through the thick clouds. It was cold- very cold. Students could be seen waltzing around in layers of coats and mittens, while wearing the scarf respective of their dorm.

In this case, the gathered students wore a blue and back striped scarf with a bright green H: the Harmony Dorm.

 

“Yes, mistletoe.” Continued the taller student, holding a hand to the mask covering his mouth.

 

“It’s a popular festive decoration that is commonly hung from door frames or from the ceiling. If two people find each other standing under the mistletoe, they would kiss.”

Tenko reared back. “K-kiss? Why?”

Gonta spoke before Kiyo could answer. “Are they… forced?”

Kiyo looked thoughtful for a moment.

He shook his head.

“Well, I suppose not. However, it is such an expected action that merely ignoring tradition like that would be quite odd.”

Keebo chimed in. “So… if you don’t want to kiss someone, just avoid the mistletoe, then?” He spoke as if he were making a mental note of this fact.

“Yes. However, if you wish to kiss someone, or perhaps have two people kiss each other, you must simply walk up to them and hold the mistletoe above their heads.”

Kokichi smiled. “Oohh, sounds like a great prank!”

Tenko scowled. Kaede rolled her eyes.

 

Just then, someone spoke from across the room.

A relatively tall girl with tinted silver hair covering her right eye: Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid.

“Apologies for interrupting,” she began, “but I believe we should make our way towards class now.”

She spoke in a respectful tone.

Kaede nodded. “Kirumi’s right! We have…” she checked her watch.

 

“…five minutes.”

 

Tenko flinched, grabbing Himiko’s hand.

“Okay then!! Come on Himiko, we have History!”

Himiko did not react as Tenko dragged her, sprinting, down the hall.

Kaito yelped and ran after them, causing Maki to roll her eyes.

Keebo sighed and turned to Tsumugi. The two then headed in the opposite direction, to their own class.

The sound of winter boots echoed through the air.

 

Kaede turned her attention to the remaining students.

“All of us have class together?” she asked.

 

Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, I think we’re in ‘talent exploration’ with Ms. Yukizome.”

 

The other students began to follow Kiyo, who had already began to head to class.

Kaede, however, stayed behind. She kept staring at the mistletoe.

Kaede had never been caught under the mistletoe. She wondered what is was like.

She looked back at the other student, then back at the mistletoe.

Maybe someday, she’d find herself under the mistletoe.

 

With her.

 

She turned to follow the others, but she swore she could feel purple and yellow eyes on her.

 

-

 

Those idiots.

Those _absolute_ idiots.

 

Sure enough, when she looked up, she found herself staring at a bundle of smooth green leaves, white berries and a gold bow.

Mistletoe.

She was under the mistletoe with _Kirumi Tojo_.

Her _crush_.

 

Shuichi and Kokichi had set her up.

She was sure of it.

 

Slowly, she looked back at Kirumi, who was dumbfounded and wide eyed.

Obviously, she didn’t want to do this.

 

“Kirumi, I swear, I didn’t do this.”

“K-Kaede?”

The pianist remembered they didn’t need to kiss: Kiyo had said as much. And yet…

…she wanted to.

Screw it.

If she didn’t kiss her, she had to at least do _something_.

 

Kaede took a deep breath, and for a few seconds she felt like it was the beginning of the concert all over again.

Her heart was pounding.

 

“Kirumi, I need to say something.” she began.

Kaede had nothing to lose.

And then, the curtain parted.

 

“Kirumi, I’m sorry about this, but I need to get something off my chest.”

“…uh”

“The truth is… I’m in love with you.”

“…”

“I know this is super sudden, and weird, and awkward and you probably don’t feel the same way-”

“Kaede…”

“-but I’ve hid these feelings for too long and I can’t keep them hidden any longer so I just need to say that-“

“Kaede.”

“-I’ve admired you since I got here. Everything you do is incredible, all the work you do to make us happy is inspiring and amazing and you are amazing and pretty and kind and considerate and-and-”

“Kaede!”

Kaede caught her breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m so-”

 

Kaede didn’t finish her sentence.

 

All of a sudden, Kirumi leaned forward and put her lips on hers.

 

Kaede was almost knocked off her feet, but managed to stay standing as she practically melted.

Kirumi’s arms went around her waist and they were pushed together.

Time was nonexistant as they held each other for god knows how long.

Kaede didn’t mind: she could stay in Kirumi’s embrace for eternity.

 

Finally, they let go, and Kaede just stood there.

 

No words came out when she tried to speak. Her mind was both empty and racing at the same time.

_Holy shit, did that just happen-_

_What-_

_I just kissed my fucking crush_ -

 

As always, Kirumi was completely calm.

“Kaede.”

“Y-yeah?”

Kirumi smiled, which made angels sing in Kaede’s head.

“I feel the same way. Ever since I arrived here, you’re bubbly personality and optimism has never failed to make me smile. Needless to say, I’ve been in love with you since I met you.”

 

Kaede was once again left dumbfounded.

_WHAT?!_

All she could do was smile at the maid and leap into her warm embrace. They held each other until exhaustion began to win them over.

 

-

 

“Shuuichiiii!”

“How are you hungover?”

Shuichi stood in his room with his boyfriend by his side. The Ultimate Supreme Leader was holding his head in pain, making over the top groaning noises.

“I had to much alcohol yesterdayyy!” he said regrettably, though Shuichi could see a grin on his face.

“Was that a lie?”

Immediately, Kokichi gave up the act and stood in a dramatic pose.

“Wow! You always see right through me!” he winked.

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he and his boyfriend exited the room, still tired from staying up late last night.

They headed straight for the living room.

 

That’s when they noticed something on the couch.

No, more like _two someones_.

The Ultimate Maid was fast asleep on the couch, and leaning on her was…

…Kaede.

Kokichi smiled.

“Hey Shu, looks like our plan worked!”

Shuichi nodded. “It sure did.”

“Oh, but that’s not all!”

It was then that Shuichi realised-

 

-they were standing under mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!!
> 
> its super fuckin cheesy im srry
> 
> its late and im tired!! goode by!!!


End file.
